Kaoru's Illness, Shinzaburo's Revenge
by Animemom
Summary: When Kaoru's life is threatened by an enemy from the past, Kenshin must fight this enemy to save her.
1. The Battle Begins

Summary: Kaoru is infected with a mysterious life-threatening illness as an act of revenge against Kenshin. Can Kenshin find the antidote in time to save her? Or will he have to deal with losing someone he loves yet again? Your reviews and feedback much appreciated and needed, since I am new to this. Thanks!

Rurouni Kenshin 

Chapter One: The Illness: Kaoru Is Infected

Kaoru Kamiya looked about in anticipation as she walked to the market place. The sun was warm on her face, but there was a slight breeze blowing. All in all, it was a perfect day for shopping. She had managed to pick up some extra students in the last two months and thought it would be nice to surprise Kenshin and the others with some fresh fish. It gave her a warm glow inside just to think about Kenshin. She had been so lonely before he'd arrived. Things had certainly changed in the last few months. Along with Kenshin there was Yahiko, who was living at the school. Then there was Sanosake, who didn't live at the dojo, but hung around there frequently at the chance he might receive a free meal. Karou smiled. Sanosake was a good friend, but he certainly was cheap! She paused in front of a fish stall and stopped to examine the variety of fish there, trying to decide between the tuna or the swordfish. As she was bent over it she felt a slight sting in her neck. She swatted at it absently, thinking the mosquitoes were earlier than usual this year. 

"I'll take the sword fish, it looks really good today" she said, smiling brightly at the shopkeeper, handing him her money. He smiled back at her and wrapped her fish and handed it to her, wishing her a good day. Kaoru hurried home to give it to Kenshin to prepare for dinner. "This will go well with the eggplant we just picked fresh from the garden. Kenshin can make some rice balls, too, his come out so much better than mine". Kenshin usually did the cooking because he was much better at it than Karou, which was a real sore point with her. Though Kaoru was a good instructor, she was a terrible cook, a fact that she was very sensitive about. 

The cloaked figure standing in the shadows tucked his blowpipe away in his robes and left the market place, satisfied his dart had found its target. Soon his revenge would be complete 

A few days later it was laundry day at the Kamiya dojo. Kenshin held up the linen he had just washed and inspected it for stains. Satisfied it was clean he wrung it out and held it out to Kaoru to hang up to dry. Sanosake was lounging nearby watching Yahiko practice his sword training.

"Here is another one Miss Kaoru." 

"Thank you Kenshin" she said as she took the sheet from him, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru and frowned slightly. He had noticed she seemed listless, not her usual energetic self. 

"Is something wrong, Miss Kaoru? You look pale, that you do" 

__

'Miss Kaoru doesn't look like she's been feeling well lately. She looks very pale and did not each much at dinner last night or at breakfast this morning. Perhaps we should have the doctor take a look at her.'

"I'm all right, Kenshin, but I am a little tired. I think I'll go inside ad lie down after we finish the laundry" replied Kaoru.

"Please go inside Miss Kaoru. I will finish the laundry for you." 

'Thank you, Kenshin. I think I'll go inside and brew some of that herbal tea Miss Megumi left."

Kenshin turned back to the laundry and was reaching for another sheet when he heard a cry from Yahiko.

"KAORU!", Yahiko cried out in alarm, dropping his sword.

"What is it, Missy?" Sanosake said, jumping to his feet.

. Kenshin turned in time to see Kaoru leaning against the door, swaying slightly. 

"Miss Kaoru, what's wrong!!!" Kenshin jumped to his feet, raced across the yard and leaped over the steps with astonishing speed in time to catch Kaoru before she fell to the floor of the porch. Yahiko and Sanosake raced over as well. 

Kenshin placed a hand on Kaoru's forehead gasped in alarm. "She's burning up with fever! Quickly, Yahiko, run and get the doctor. Sanosake, please help me get Miss Kaoru inside and make her comfortable until the doctor gets here." Sanosake opened the door and Kenshin, with Karou in his arms, carried her to her room. 


	2. kaoru 2

Here in Chapter Two we'll learn the nature of Kaoru's ailment. It has been brought to my attention that I spelled Kaoru and Sanosuke's name incorrectly. I did and I apologize for that. I hope to have that corrected soon. As far as addressing the characters by their proper titles, I never saw Rurouni Kenshin until Toonami. I would love to get the DVD, but I'm having a hard time finding the complete series with Engllish dialogue. I hate subtitles! Since I don't know what the proper form of address is, I'd rather not use them at all until I do. If someone wants to email me and educate me, I would be extremely grateful. As to the reviews, thanks for the ones so far. When my son set this up, he unknowingly set it up to accept signed reviews only and he doesn't know how to fix it yet, so please bear with us. We're working on it! Thanks!

Chapter Two: Diagnosis: The Battle Begins

"Try not to worry, Kenshin. It's probably nothing serious." Said Sanosuke from where he was sitting leaning against the wall of Kaoru's room. H e knew Kenshin was worried about Kaoru and wanted to say something to ease his anxiety. Sanosuke was worried about Kaoru too and perhaps wanted to convince himself as much as Kenshin that this was just an ordinary illness, not something more serious. After putting Kaoru to bed, Kenshin had seated himself on the floor by her bed, legs crossed in front of him, his hands on his knees. He had not moved or spoken since then, his eyes never leaving Kaoru's face. Sanosuke was not even sure Kenshin had heard him.

A few minutes later Kenshin raised his head and looked toward the door. 

"They are here."

Sanosuke never ceased to be amazed at how acute Kenshin's senses were. His own hearing was excellent, but it was another minute before he heard them.

"Kenshin!" Yahiko called from the hall. He raced burst through the door, stopping short when he saw them. Miss Megumi was close behind him.

"The doctor was away, but Miss Megumi came. How is Kaoru, will she be all right?" Though he constantly argued with Kaoru, she was like an older sister to him and he was extremely protective of her. 

Megumi hurried into the room and knelt beside Kaoru's bed. Kenshin and the others explained what happened while Megumi did a preliminary exam. When she satisfied she had gotten all the information from them she addressed them all,

"I'm not sure what this is yet. I'll need to do a more thorough examination. "

She looked around the room expectantly. All of them stared at her in confusion.

"Megumi cleared her throat and tried again.

"A very THOROUGH examination." 

Their faces cleared and all of them rose to their feet and filed out of the room with muttered apologies. Kenshin paused in the doorway and turned, placing his hand on the doorway, He watched Miss Karou in silence for a minute, then turned and walked slowly to the front door. 

Once outside, everyone sat on the front porch of the dojo. Kenshin stared out at the yard, lost in his own thoughts. _'We never did finish the laundry. I suppose I should empty the tub, Karou likes things neat and orderly around here, that she does. I would not want her to wake up and find it out here. I knew something was wrong. I should have called the doctor sooner. Kaoru works to hard and tries to do too much. She has a lot of extra work with Yahiko and I staying here. I should have realized it sooner.' _He didn't want to think about Kaoru lying in her room unconscious.It hurt too much.

It was Yahiko who finally broke the silence. 

"Kenshin do you think Kaoru will be all right?" 

Kenshin looked up, startled from his thoughts by Yahiko's question. It took a minute for him to answer. 

"I don't know, Yahiko. I hope so." He could see the anxiety on the boy's face, but could not lie to him. He started to say more, but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Everyone shot to their feet and turned expectantly toward Miss Megumi. She shut the door behind her and turned to face them. From the serious look on her face, they knew the news wasn't good.

"I'm afraid Kaoru is very sick. It looks like she's been infected with some kind of deadly poison. Unless we can find an antidote, I'm afraid the outlook isn't too good. And without knowing what kind of poison it is for sure finding the antidote will be almost impossible. If I give her the wrong medicine, the results would be disastrous."

"So if we don't find an antidote, Kaoru will…?". Yahiko's voice quavered childishly. He could not bring himself to complete the thought.

"Well, there is one thing we can try. If we can keep her fever down and make sure she gets plenty of fluids, we might be able to flush the poison out of her system. If she can survive the night, she just may stand a chance."

Everyone sat in silence trying to absorb this news. Then Kenshin rose to his feet, a look of fierce determination o his face.

What can we do to help, Miss Megumi? Just tell us what you require and we will do it, we will."

Yahiko and Sanosuke jumped up as well.

"Yeah, what can we do?"said Yahiko.

" Yeah, we'll do anything to save her." added Sanosuke.

"Excellent. I'll need all of you to help. Sanosuke, I'll need some ice to bring down Kaoru's fever. Yahiko, you can fetch me some water. Kenshin, we're going to need clean linen and bedding. And hurry, if we're going to have any chance of saving Karou we must act quickly!"

Hardly had Miss Megumi finished speaking when the three men ran off to do as she instructed. She watched them go, then sighed and turned to open the door. She had to get back to Karou's room. They had a long battle ahead and there was no guarantee they would win.

Sanosuke had just left the school to get the ice when he saw the note pinned to the door outside. When he read the note, his expression grew thunderous. He ripped the note off the door and growled, "Yahiko can get the ice, I need to show this to Kenshin. He'll want to see this right away!"

Kenshin finished the note, his expression grim. It read, "I have the antidote you need. Meet me outside of town on the road at the edge of the forest at 10 pm. I'll be waiting. Signed, an old friend."

"So, what are you going to do, Kenshin?" asked Sanosuke, leaning against the wall by the linen closet.

"Sano, I would like you and Yahiko to stay here and help Miss Megumi. I will take care of this and be back with the antidote as quickly as possible."

"But, Kenshin…"

"I would feel much better knowing you and Yahiko were here looking after Miss Karou. Please do as I ask, Sano."

"All right, Kenshin."

__


	3. Enemy from the past

Kenshin must face an enemy from the past to obtain the antidote for Kaoru. Can he defeat Shinzaburo and get the medicine to her in time? I want to apologize for the spelling mistakes and thank the people who pointed them out. From now on I'll try to do a better job of editing, but sometimes I just mess up. Thanks for the reviews! 

Enemy From The Past

Sanosuke entered Kaoru's room quietly and closed the door behind him. He went over to the far wall and sat down, clutching the note in his hand. Miss Megumi was bathing Kaoru's face with cold water. She glanced up briefly as he came in, then turned her attention back to the task at hand. It was going to be a long night. 

"How is she?" asked Sanosuke asked, arm propped on one knee, the other leg stretched out in front of him.

"Not good, I'm afraid." Miss Megumi replied without looking up. "I really wish we had that antidote. The sooner, the better."

Sanosuke's fist tightened around the note in his hand. He rose abruptly and strode toward the door. 

"I'll be back. I have something I need to take care of." He called over his shoulder as he left.

A few minutes later Yahiko came in with more ice. 

"I got some more ice, Miss Megumi." he said. "Where do you want it?"

"Over there by the wall is fine, thanks."

Yahiko went to set the ice on the floor.

"How's she doing?" 

"Not very well, Yahiko. Without the antidote, all we can do is pray."

Yahiko's shoulders slumped in despair. Then as he set the ice on the floor, he saw the note crumpled in the corner. He picked it up, smoothed it out and read it. As he read it his face went from shock and disbelief to fury. He raced out the door without a word, stopping only long enough to grab his sword.

***

The sky was dark and cloudy with a hint of rain. The cloaked figure stood at the edge of the forest watching Kenshin as he entered the clearing. At long last his brother would be avenged. What happened to him was unimportant. The clearing was in front of him, surrounded by trees and heavy brush and the cliffs overlooking the ocean were behind him. It was the perfect spot for a duel. Kenshin drew near and stopped just a few feet away from him. The man spoke to him.

"Greetings, Battousai. It's been a long time since the revolution. Are you ready to fight me?"

"I have no wish to fight you, Shinzaburo. My one goal is to retrieve the antidote and get it to Miss Kaoru as quickly as possible in order save her life." Kenshin responded in his Batosi voice.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You left this at the dojo." Kenshin tossed the dart in his direction. "There was only one man who used this particular kind of dart. In the days of the revolution, it was your job during the fighting to inject the Imperialist fighters with a drug to make it more difficult to defend themselves. You were a true master of your art. I bear no grudge against you for that, for we were both fighting for a cause we believed in. What I don't understand is why you would attack an innocent girl after ten years."

"Simple, Battousai. You were the one who attacked and killed my brother in Kyoto. He was an expert swordsman and yet you still managed to defeat him. For that I want revenge. I was thirteen years old at the time. My mother fell ill and died some years before. My eldest brother Kentaro and my father were fighting in Kyoto. My second eldest brother, Makato, was caring for me in our home just outside Kyoto. Then one day you showed up and began speaking to my brother. A fight broke out between the two of you and there before my eyes you slaughtered him. I swore I would take my revenge on you no matter what the cost. My father was a chemist, so I used the skills he taught me and became an assassin, but unfortunately our paths never crossed. I used the antidote as a lure to bring you out."

"Your brother was an operative for the Shinsengumi and was plotting to assassinate an important official for the Imperialist army. I had to stop him. I am truly sorry about what happened to you r brother. Many things happened in the revolution that I truly regret. However, without the antidote, Miss Kaoru will die. I cannot allow that to happen."

"I'm afraid if you want the antidote, then you must fight me for it. Draw your sword, Batosi., for I intend to kill you.."

"Then you won't mind if I make this short. I am in somewhat of a hurry."

Kenshin drew his sword and assumed a stance and waited. Shinzaburo charged at him with a loud cry. To his dismay, however, Kenshin evaded his sword and, flying past him, struck him in the back of the neck. Shinzaburo fell to the ground with a cry of pain. He managed to rise to his feet, however and turned to face Kenshin. Kenshin charged at him again, but this time Shinzaburo managed to block his sword. No matter how hard Kenshin tried he could not gain any advantage. They both fell back, panting from the effort, then Shinzaburo pulled a blowpipe from his robe and blew a dart at Kenshin, but Kenshin managed to block it with his sword. Roaring with anger, Shinzaburo charged at Kenshin only to find he had disappeared. He looked up to see that Kenshin had leaped high in the air, crying out "Hiten Mitsurugi Style Ryu Tsui Sen!" Then he came crashing down on him, striking him with his sword and breaking his collarbone. Shinzaburo dropped his sword and clutched his arm in obvious pain. He stumbled back a few steps until he felt the edge of the cliff with his heel.

Kenshin extended his hand toward Shinzaburo.

"You cannot win, Shinzaburo, the fight is over and there is nowhere to run. Please give me the antidote."

The Final Battle

"You may have beaten me, Battousai, but you still lose. I'll never let you have it. In destroying the antidote, I will avenge my brother! " Shinzaburo drew back his arm as far as it would go and before Kenshin could stop him he threw the bottle as far as he could toward the rocks next to some bushes by the clearing. Kenshin watched in horror, knowing even with his speed he could never reach the bottle in time. At the same time something flew threw the air with a loud cry. He heard a familiar voice say, "You'd better catch it!" He saw Yahiko land in some bushes on the other side. He jumped up and yelled at Sanosuke, "You've got to STOP DOING THAT!" Then he jumped to his feet and held up the bottle with a triumphant grin.

"I got it, Kenshin!"

Kenshin ran toward Yahiko, smiling broadly. 

"That you did, Yahiko, that you did! You did well. I'm proud of you."

Their attention was diverted when Shinzaburo spoke from atop the cliff. 

"I am sorry, my brother, I could not avenge your death. You have won Battousai. Farewell." Before anyone could stop him, he jumped off the cliff to the jagged rocks below. Kenshin spoke after a moment.

"Let's go, everyone. We must get the antidote to Miss Kaoru as quickly as possible."He and the others knew there was no way anyone could survive a fall from that height. They turned and raced down the road back to town.


	4. final battle

This is the last chapter in the series, hope you enjoy it. Please keep the reviews coming, good or bad. I appreciate them all. Thanks!

Kenshin and the others have the antidote, but will it be in time to save Kaoru?

The Final Battle

"Miss Megumi, Miss Megumi!" Yahiko rushed into the dojo and ran down the hall into Kaoru's room. So great was his haste, he almost fell entering the room, though he managed to recover himself in time. 

'"Careful, kid, you'll break the bottle!" cautioned Sanosuke.

"Here you are, Miss Megumi." panted Yahiko, trying to catch his breath. He handed her the bottle.

Miss Megumi took it, but instead of looking happy, her expression was still grim.

"Is something wrong, Miss Megumi? You look upset, you do." A look of horror came over everyone's face. 

"She isn't…?" Kenshin asked, turning pale. He was seized by a nameless dread.

"No, she's still alive for now, but the poison has been in her system too long in spite of all our efforts. I don't know if this antidote will work now. If we could have given it to her earlier…" She shook her head and knelt by Kaoru's bed to give her the medicine, then sat back with a sigh..

"All we can do now is wait and pray it works. We should continue the ice and water treatment in the meantime."

Kenshin resumed his position by Kaoru's bed and looked at Miss Megumi. 

"Miss Megumi, you look tired. You should go get some rest, you should. I will look after Miss Kaoru myself.." 

"Thank you. I could use some rest. Call me immediately if there's any change." She rose to her feet and padded softly out of the room.

"I'll get some more water." Sanosuke said and left the room. He stopped behind Kenshin and put his hand on his shoulder in a gesture of support, then left.

"I'll go to the ice house and get some more ice." Yahiko said. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but finally turned and left also.

So preoccupied was Kenshin, he hardly noticed their departure. He looked at Kaoru for a moment, then lifted a hand to her face and gently brushed back a tendril of hair from it. His hand lingered there and he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. He thought about the first time he had met her, how she had attacked him in an effort to protect her school. From the very beginning he had been impressed with her courage and strength of will. Then he withdrew his hand and continued to watch her.

"Miss Kaoru, you must not give up. You should fight with all of your strength, that you should." He whispered to her. 

"We need you, Miss Kaoru, that we do. I wonder if you realize how important you are to all of us. You often speak of the loneliness in your heart. I know how that loneliness feels, for I have felt it, too. I did not realize how much until I met you. You remind me of sunshine, how it warms the earth in spring when winter has passed. It brings new life to all that feel it. If you die, the world will be a cold and bitter place." He took her hand in both of his and lowering his head clasped her hand to his chest. "Without you, my heart will cease to beat. We need you." Then, in a barely audible whisper, "I need you." A lone tear escaped from Kenshin's eye and fell on the hand he was still holding. He remembered the pain and grief he had suffered when Tomoe died. He didn't think he could stand to go through it again. He feared the madness would overtake him once again.

Kaoru looked around her in bewilderment. She was at the dojo, but somehow things seemed different. It looked just as it did when she was just a child. There was the table in the corner with the vase of flowers and the sign with her father's name on it, proclaiming him Master of the Kamiya Dojo. She heard voices outside, a rich, deep one and a much higher pitched childish one. She walked over to the open door, looked outside and gasped with surprise and delight. In the courtyard was her father. With him was a young girl of about seven she recognized as herself. She realized she was seeing a scene from the past. She could recall that day as clearly as if it were yesterday.

Little Kaoru charged at the pieces of wood her father had hung there to practice with, but missed the target and fell to the ground instead. Her father spoke to her:

"Kaoru, you must learn to focus your energy or you will never become master of the Kamiya Kashin technique. Now try again. And this time, concentrate."

"But Father, I have tried ten times already. I'm tired, my arm hurts and I want to go play!"

Kaoru's father knelt down in front of his daughter and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, Kaoru, but there is an important lesson here that you must learn and that is not to give up no matter how difficult things are. You will face many obstacles in your life, you must learn to fight and overcome them like a true warrior. The Kamiya Kashin style gives us the strength and discipline to do this."

"All right, Father, I will try." With that, she took her stance again, and with fierce concentration, charged at the targets again. This time she successfully hit the target, sending it spinning in the air.

'Very good, my daughter. You did well this time." Her father said, his voice filled with pride. Kaoru was filled with warmth at the memory.

The scene shifted and changed and suddenly she on the ship when the pirates had attacked, but this time Kenshin, Sanosuke and Yahiko were no where to be seen. The pirates attacked her and she fought them off, managing to knock one out and pitching the next one over the rail. Where was everyone and why was she left here to fight all alone?

Then the scene shifted again and she was back in Kanryuu's house fighting off his mercenaries. Once again, she was fighting alone, the others nowhere in sight. By now she was starting to feel exhausted. "I don't think I can go on fighting much longer. I'm tired and I want to rest. Please, Father. I'm sorry, but I'm so tired." 

Then the scene shifted again and she was back in the dojo again. It was the day she had first met Kenshin and he was standing at the door speaking to her just like before.

"You'll never know when I may have to go wandering off again…again…again…" His voice echoed around her, then slowly faded away.

As she stood there and watched, he turned and started to walk away.

The dojo had melted away and only Kenshin and Kaoru were left. Kaoru started to run after him, stretching out her hand in a vain attempt to catch him, but no matter how hard she tried, he always seemed to stay just out of reach, even though he was only walking.

"Kenshin!" she called out, crying now. It was getting more and more difficult to run, but she kept on running, the fear of losing Kenshin driving her on.

^^^^

As Kenshin sat by Kaoru's bed, he noticed that she seem to be stirring, her movements agitated. She shifted restlessly and was muttering something in her sleep. Then, as he watched, she sat up abruptly and stretched out her hand trying to reach out for something, her eyes open, staring at a scene only she could see.

"Kenshin, come back! Don't go!" she cried out, her voice desperate and anguished.

Kenshin pulled her into his arms and spoke to her in a vain attempt to calm her.

"It's all right, Miss Kaoru, I am right here. You must calm yourself, that you must."

But it was as if she could not hear or see him. She continued to call his name, her voice growing more and more agitated and desperate

" Kenshin, please, don't leave me!" she cried, still reaching out for him. She was crying in earnest now. She struggled against him and Kenshin held her tightly in his arms as he tried once more to break through her nightmare.

"Please, Miss Kaoru, I am here. You must calm down. You will injure yourself if you continue this way, that you will." Kenshin spoke to her soothingly, though inwardly he was growing more and more alarmed.

Suddenly Kaoru stiffened and gave one last despairing cry, a look of horror on her face.

"KENSHIN!"

Then her body slumped against him, her head resting on his shoulder. Kenshin lowered her head so it rested on his left arm and looked at her face. It had gone slack and she hardly seemed to be breathing. An icy terror gripped his heart and he called out to Miss Megumi.

"Miss Megumi, Miss Megumi, you must come quickly! Something has happened to Miss Kaoru!" He laid her gently on the futon, his hands shaking, filled with fear.

Miss Megumi ran in and knelt by Kaoru's bed. Sanosuke and Yahiko, on hearing Kenshin call out, followed close behind.

"What is it, Kenshin." Asked Yahiko asked, sounding alarmed.

"She is dying and there is nothing I can do to save her." Kenshin replied. His voice cracked and tears ran down his face. He buried his face in his hands.

"No, it can't be." Sanosuke whispered. He fell to his knees, his hands fisted at his side, as if he wanted to fight, only there was no enemy to fight.

Yahiko's eyes widened in shock, then he turned and buried his face in Sanosuke's jacket, crying. Sanosuke put his arm around him, but his eyes were staring off in the distance, wide with shock and disbelief.

In the midst of there grief, they heard Miss Megumi speak.

"Well, Sir Ken, you're a better swordsman than a doctor."

"Huh?" Kenshin responded, looking up in surprise.

They all looked up to see her smiling at them.

"She's not dying she's only sleeping. Her fever's broken, she'll be just fine, but it will take time for her to recover."

It took a minute for the news to sink in, then everyone reacted at once.

Yahiko looked up, stunned by the news, then cheered and Sanosuke smiled.

"That's a relief. Wow, Kenshin, you really scared me. Don't ever do that again!" Sanosuke said.

"Yeah, Kenshin, that wasn't very nice." added Yahiko, smiling happily.

Kenshin smiled happily. 

"Thank you, Miss Megumi. We all owe you a great debt. It is largely due to your efforts that Miss Kaoru survived, that it is."

Miss Megumi smiled at him. 

"I'm just glad everything turned out all right." 

She rose gracefully to her feet and headed for the door.

"She'll be all right, for now, she just needs some rest. I'll get some clean bedding, then I suggest all of you get some rest, too. It's been a long night. Oh, and Sir Ken, from now on, leave the diagnosis to me."

"That I will, Miss Megumi, that I will!"

A few days later at the dojo, everyone was celebrating. It was Kaoru's first day out of her sickbed and what a time they had had getting her stay there that long! Everyone was amazed at how fast she was recovering her strength. 

Sanosuke opened the door of the dojo and Kenshin came out, carrying Kaoru in his arms wrapped in blankets.

"Really, Kenshin, it isn't necessary for you to carry me. I can walk by myself."

"Now, now Miss Kaoru. Miss Megumi said you should rest for a while. You mustn't overdo or you could have a relapse, you could."

He settled her in a comfortable spot on the porch where she could see everything going on. Yahiko was practicing in the courtyard and Sanosuke was sitting on the porch smiling at her.

"You don't have to worry about your students, Miss Kaoru. Yahiko has taken over your classes until you are able to resume your duties. You should be proud of him, he is doing very well, that he is." Kenshin said proudly.

"Well, I may have to promote him from apprentice to second assistant master!" she said, smiling happily.

Sanosuke got up, went over to her and handed her some money.

"For you, to help pay for some of the meals I've eaten around here." He stood there scratching the side of his head, seemingly embarrassed by the whole thing, then went back and sat down.

Kenshin explained. "Sanosuke got a job helping to build the new school. He wanted to help you out until you recover."  
  
Kaoru's eyes got even wider.

"Saonsuke got a job?" 

"Yeah, well, it's only temporary, don't expect me to make it a habit!" With that everyone laughed.

"It is good to see you feeling better, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said smiling at her.

"Yeah, you gave us quite a scare, there." added Sanosuke.

"Yeah, I'd miss having you around even if you are an ugly girl" said Yahiko.

  
"Yahiko, your swordsmanship may have improved, but your manners sure haven't." retorted Kaoru, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, yeah, well, you're still an ugly girl!"

Kaoru picked a nearby bucket and threw it at Yahiko, hitting him in the head. He fell over backward, then sat up rubbing his head.

"Hey, I was trying to be nice! You didn't have to hit me, you know!" snapped Yahiko, glaring at her.

"Well, I guess Kaoru is feeling better." observed Sanosuke.

"It would certainly appear that way, that it would." said Kenshin, but he was smiling.


End file.
